


Me and my little sister's life

by Olivander112



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivander112/pseuds/Olivander112
Summary: Olivander and Oliver's life, starting from the beginning, till the end.The past they hated,The father they despise with their every existence,The mother they loved,The betrayal and torture they face,The sadness and sorrow they felt,The cruel and broken reality they desperately wanted to escape.They wish it will all end. This madness. This torture. But it won't, will it?





	Me and my little sister's life

Olivander~ 

I was three when Oliver was born and I was really excited. 

I'm not boasting or anything, but I'm kinda smarter than any other 3 years old since I have an eidetic memory so when I read I can memories words clearly. I can even remember their meanings so studying isn't a hard thing for me to do. 

I was on daddy's lap while he's holding me with his strong arms. 

I adored daddy, it's because he's really nice and kind like mommy. He's pretty handsome too, he has midnight black and rare red eyes. He has chiseled face and rough pale skin. 

Our mommy has black-brown hair that ends at her waist and with baby blue eyes, she has pale and smooth skin which I love to caress on. She's beautiful in my opinion, I love her like daddy too. 

 Back to the story... I was bouncing up and down when mommy's screaming died down (that rhymes!), I quickly got off of daddy's lap and run to the door when it opens. 

"You can come in now Mr. Romfeir." The doctor says. 

I quickly squeeze in the room and run to the bed. 

Seeing my mommy pale and smiling while sweating was strange. She was holding a small bundle on her arm near her chest. 

"What gender are they mommy!" I asked excitedly, mommy chuckles while answering "She is a girl." 

I squealed and stares at the sleeping babe. She has pale smooth skin like me and mommy. She has soft face features like mommy and....  "Woah!"

The baby has blue eyes like mommy, she started to smile and giggle while looking at me. I started smiling too and felt my heart melt into puddles. 

I turned to look at daddy, my smile falters a little as I only saw anger and disappointment in daddy's red eyes. I was confuse, really confuse. 

"What do you think, honey?" mommy asked daddy, he put on a  ~~ _fake_~~ bright smile. "I think she's beautiful, a new addition to the family." he says, but I can hear only disappointment and... Well.. anger? 

I was so confused, 'Maybe I'll question daddy later...' I thought. 

"What should we name her?" mommy asked.

"Oh I know! Oliver! Oliver Romfeir!" I suggested excitedly. Mommy chuckled and daddy smiled a bit, but still fake. "Oliver Romfeir it is then." daddy mused.

Later, me and daddy got out of the room to let mommy have privacy. I looked at daddy who was staring at the wall, his eyes shows disappointment and anger. I couldn't understand.

' _Why does daddy have disappointment and anger in his eyes?" ._

* * *

 

We got back home with a sleeping bundle in the arms of mommy, I secretly watch daddy's thoughtful look. I looked at mommy, pale and tired, but smiling nonetheless.

Oliver was put in her new room that was beside mine, I walked into her new room. 

The wall was painted with blue and green, a shelf of books at the corner. Her crib was in the middle of the room, a play mat on the ground. Her box of toys beside the wall.

The money mommy and daddy made, makes us rich. We owned a big mansion of course, a big library, a storage room, a big study room, two offices that are mommy and daddy's, 3 bathrooms. We also have a big kitchen and living room, there is also a big basement under the house which is where I currently play in. We have a garden too, then there's a forest near where we stay and an off-parking place. We even have our own butlers and maids.

Anyways......

I looked at Oliver, my new baby sister, a new family member, snoring loudly. I snorted a little, but then tense as Oliver opened her eyes. Her bright blue eyes stared at my glowing red eyes, it shows great happiness and well.... she's adorable. She reaches out for my touch, so I hold her tiny hand. 

Oliver squealed in delight, I stared at her with curiosity and awe. "Go to sleep sis, goodnight." I whispered and kissed Oliver's forehead. She giggles and quickly falls back asleep. I smiled and quietly walked out of her bedroom. I decided to roam around the house cause I felt really active today!

As I walked through the halls, our house butler, Adam, was walking with a clipboard on his hand. He looked up and was startled that I was walking around the house. "Little Lady, what are you doing, walking around the house at this early time?" he asked gently, he walked up to me and took a hold of my hand. We walked back to my room, "Now Little Lady, you should go back to sleep. Your mother and father are about to go to work, so you should rest for it is a Saturday."

"Okay." I said quietly, I smiled at Adam and walked back into my room. Adam closed the door and goes back on checking up at the other workers.

 


End file.
